


merrily we fall

by dreamsailing



Series: take my hand, we'll make it through [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also howons if u squint, minhyun is a cute drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: Because with you, everyday feels like summer.





	merrily we fall

**Author's Note:**

> summary has no relation to the story whatsoever lol
> 
> fluff!!! finally!!!to compensate with all the angst from the first two stories hehe i hope you'll like this!  
> ps.: not in chronological order, but these happened when they're alr together  
> pps: they're not living together, ok. seonho's just always around minhyun's place  
> and yeah pls read end notes for something special~~
> 
> aye lets get the fluff started~

I.

“Ouch, hyung!” Seonho hisses, face scrunching up in pain, “Be more gentle, would you?”

Minhyun’s hand stills for a moment, giving the younger a pointed glare before he presses the ice cloth harder against the side of Seonho’s face. “Bear with it.”

“Hyung,” he prolongs on the syllable but is cut off when Minhyun presses on his bruise even harder, “Hyung! Stop, stop!”. Seonho jumps out of the sofa and almost knocks off the bowl of cereal he’s set aside by the coffee table. He cradles the side of his face, thinking his bruise will be worse if he doesn’t get away from Minhyun’s unforgiving presses.

The older sighs before he walks off to the kitchen to dispose the ice and Seonho hops back to his spot like a cat, deeming it safe now with Minhyun out of the periphery.

“Why were you even playing basketball? Isn’t your finals in two weeks?”

Seonho nods sullenly, mind flitting back to the stack of books he has yet to read. He belatedly realizes the older has his back to him, so he replies with a ‘yes’ in a defeated voice.

“And still you chose to play over studying, huh? Look what it got you.” Minhyun pads back to the living room, sleeves rolled up from where he’s washed his hands.

“I saved someone! Blocked the ball before it could hit her.” He responds indignantly, crossing his arms with a pout.

“Uh huh,” the older replies, disinterested. He crosses his legs when he sits beside the younger, fingers coming up to hold the younger’s chin. “So now you feel like a knight in shining armor?”

 “No, I don’t,” the younger mumbles, suddenly feeling shy under the elder’s gaze, “just wanted to help.”

Minhyun turns Seonho’s face a little, _tsk_ -ing as he examines the purpling bruise by the side of the younger’s face.

“I’m fine, hyung, really.” He tries to convince the other who just glares at him again before pressing a finger against the bruise and Seonho’s shrieking in pain again.

“Guanlin said you almost got concussed when the ball hit you and you say you’re fine? Who knows if you damaged something inside that pretty little head of yours.” He berates the younger again.

“Guanlin just exaggerated! I’m fine so stop getting angry over a little bruise, okay? You sound like my mom when I came home bruised from falling off my bike back in grade school.” He humphs, turning away from Minhyun. He reaches for his neglected bowl of cereal and proceeds to eat as loud as possible, just to irk the other.

Minhyun grits his teeth at how Seonho is slurping the milk noisily, but the latter just continues, unfazed. He turns to unrolling his sleeves instead, a sigh escaping his lips. He’s too tired to deal with Seonho’s eating habits.

“Well, I am your boyfriend. So it gives me the right to freak out over things concerning you, no matter how little that right may be.”

The milk splutters from Seonho’s mouth and Minhyun’s torn from feeling disgusted and concerned because Seonho’s coughing violently now, he’s gasping for air like a fish out of the water.

He chooses to run a hand over the younger’s back instead, making a mental note to send his carpet to the laundry first thing in the morning.

“Hyung,” the younger stutters when he’s recovered a little, cheeks and ears unbelievably pink and his voice still raw from coughing, “you used the b-word.”

“B-word?” Minhyun’s brows furrow. _What b-word?_

Seonho abandons his bowl on the coffee table once more, crawling back to take Minhyun’s hands into his with eyes so round it could battle those anime characters he often watches. The younger audibly gulps, “Say it again.”

Seonho’s eyes are shining with anticipation and Minhyun racks his mind for the word.

_B-word? What B—_

His mind ticks in realization. _Oh._

“Boyfriend? I am your boyfriend, right?”

Seonho lets out an inhumane high-pitched squeal before he falls off the couch. He brings his hands to cover his face but Minhyun can still clearly see how he’s red as a tomato right now.

 _I just couldn’t understand him sometimes_ , he mulls, as he stares at the other roll over the carpet like hadn’t just spluttered milk over it seconds ago. But he’ll let this one go.

He thinks Seonho is cute anyways.

 

 

II.

“Help, please?”

Seonho raises the items in his hands, sending the older the sweetest smile he could muster.

Minhyun’s just got out of bed, hair sticking everywhere and his every movement accompanied by a grumble. Typical Minhyun in the morning. He trudges towards Seonho, grumbling under his breath about how it’s too early for him to function and _you’re already 22 you should know how to do this properly by now_ , but grabs the shaving cream and razor from the younger anyways.

“Come on, you can consider this as your graduation gift to me.” He smiles impishly, leaning back against Minhyun’s bathroom counter as the older spread the foam on his face with his fingers.

“Too late,” he yawns, fingers sliding across the skin of the younger’s lower face softly, “already got you one.”

“Really?” he perks up, fisting at the hem of Minhyun’s shirt, “What is it?”

“Not telling you.” Minhyun backs him further against the counter and Seonho’s hand comes to rest on Minhyun’s hip to steady himself. “Stop moving or I’ll cut you.” Minhyun warns sternly before he brings the razor to glide against the younger’s skin.

Seonho lets his eyes settle on Minhyun’s face to study him. The elder’s eyes are tired but focused and there’s some stray hair falling over Minhyun’s eyes. Seonho’s fingers are itching to brush them back but he knows better than to move when Minhyun told him not to.

“Hyung,” Minhyun answers with a hum, “you’re handsome.”

“I know.” Minhyun answers flatly, eyes still trained on his handiwork. He makes sure not to miss a spot and checks Seonho’s face a few times more before he tells the younger he’s done and to go wash his face.

Seonho though, instead of turning around to the faucet and do what he’s told, launches himself to Minhyun, cupping the other’s face and plants a smooch on his nose.

“Ah, really handsome. I’m lucky.” He says with a giggle before he’s letting go of Minhyun to wash his face.

Minhyun groans.

It’s too early to have butterflies rumbling in his stomach.

But when he meets the younger’s eyes later by the mirror, there’s a whole new rumble he feels inside of him.

 _Butterflies be damned_ , Seonho’s smile makes him feel the whole damn zoo.

 

 

III.

“Seonho?”

“Sewoonie hyung, is that you? Why do you have Minhyun hyung’s phone?”

“Ah yes, about that,” Sewoon’s voice crackle from the other line and he hears him talk to another person, or berate another person, to be exact, “there’s kind of a problem. Minhyun hyung’s passed out—“

“What? What happened to him?”

“I think he drank way too much. I could drive him back but he brought his car with him, and I have to deal with Jaehwan, too.” Seonho can almost feel Sewoon’s agitation over the phone when he hears Jaehwan slurring and some smacking sounds. He knows Minhyun’s not really a trouble when he’s drunk but Jaehwan is another story.

“I’ll come pick him up, can you text me the address?”

“Yeah okay. Thanks, Seonho. Sorry to bother you.”

“Nah, it’s okay, hyung. Sorry about Minhyun, too.”

Sewoon laughs softly on the other line, “No worries. See you in a bit.”

 Seonho’s immediately on his feet, pulling a jacket over himself and chucking his wallet on his back pocket. He’s by the door when he gets the address from Sewoon. It’s halfway across the city.

Seonho sighs. This is going to be a long night.

 

 

“Clients talked them into it.” Sewoon explains as he helps Seonho get Minhyun into the car. “I think he drank eight glasses.”

“Eight?” Seonho asks disbelievingly. “But he never goes past three.”

“That’s what I thought too, but the clients today were VIPs, they really couldn’t turn them down even if they want to.”

Seonho nods in understanding, leaning over to buckle Minhyun safely on the seat. He then closes the door slowly, making sure Minhyun’s head wouldn’t hit the window.

“Okay, I’ll take him from here. Thanks for keeping an eye on him, hyung.” Seonho wraps an arm around Sewoon and laughs a little when he sees a wobbling Jaehwan coming their way. “And good luck with that one.”

Sewoon follows his eyes and a scowl immediately settles on his face. “Yeah, I need tons of luck to put that one to bed tonight.”

Seonho snickers and gives him one last wave before he enters the car. When he’s inside, he repositions Minhyun’s head against the window in a way the older won’t have a kink on his neck by the time he wakes up. Seonho knows how Minhyun absolutely hates that.

He leans back and puts his seatbelt on

Luckily, he just got his license a week ago. He didn’t know it would come in handy so soon.

 

 

“How do you know the passcode to my house?”

Seonho has just punched in the code when Minhyun grumbles beside him, his eyes are heavy and Seonho can smell the stink of alcohol in his breath. He scrunches his nose in distaste, one hand holding Minhyun’s arm around his neck and the other by Minhyun’s waist.

“I’m your boyfriend, of course I know.”

Their feet drag across the wooden-tiled floor of Minhyun’s apartment noisily and Seonho’s back and legs are aching from supporting Minhyun’s weight but he manages to dump the older by the bed before his knees finally give up.

He catches his breath for an entire minute, sitting by the foot of Minhyun’s bed before he’s springing up again to arrange his boyfriend properly in bed. He then takes a trip to the kitchen, filling a glass bowl with water and picking up a face towel and a change of clothes for Minhyun from the closet.

He soaks the cloth in the lukewarm water and wipes the elder’s face with it. The other stirs, his eyes opening slightly.

“Hyung,” Seonho calls softly, fingers coming to comb Minhyun’s hair away from his face, “how are you feeling?”

Minhyun blinks, his eyes adjusting from brightness. He stares at Seonho with narrowed eyes, “Who are you?”

Seonho sighs, picking up the towel again to wipe at Minhyun’s neck. “You’re really wasted. It’s me, Seonho.”

Minhyun just grumbles, closing his eyes again as he turns his back from the younger. “No, you’re not, my Seonho is cuter. You’re not cute.”

Seonho hides the snicker with the back of his hand. This is the first time Minhyun is drunk talking to him and he finds it cute. He knows he should probably lecture him for going beyond his usual three glasses limit but Seonho couldn’t find it in himself to get angry, not when Minhyun is talking about him in his drunken state.

“Alright, you drunk man, but let’s just get you changed, shall we?”

He moves to pull Minhyun so the older lies with his back on the bed now. He then proceeds to unbutton the first few top buttons of Minhyun’s dress shirt but a hand comes to stop him.

“I have a boyfriend.” Minhyun slurs with his words but his hold on Seonho’s wrist is tight. “Don’t touch me.”

Now, Seonho just couldn’t stop the laugh that spills from his mouth. Minhyun is a cute drunk, but his display of faithfulness is what warms Seonho’s heart more. Being with Minhyun, he’s learned that the elder’s not really one who’s good at expressing his feelings. Minhyun is still generally cold and snobbish as a person, but he reserves a version of himself that only Seonho could see. Even now that they’re together, it’s always Seonho who’s at the giving side, may it be cuddles, showers of affection, and declarations of love and it’s rare, _so_ rare, to be on the receiving end for once.

“Seonho will get angry,” Minhyun mumbles, his eyes are still closed, “I don’t like it when he gets angry. He ignores me and doesn’t hug me for two days.” Minhyun turns away once more, blindly reaching for a pillow and smothers his cheek against it when he finds one.

Seonho’s heart is bursting with warmth. He doesn’t know whether he’ll get to hear things like these again when Minhyun’s sober and so he takes this opportunity to relish on the moment. With a heart overflowing with love, he leans over Minhyun’s form and places a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He pulls back, his entire being tingling.

He decides to let Minhyun sleep in with his clothes and goes to switch the lights off. He pads back to the bed, joining the other and pulling the covers over them. His arm automatically wraps its way around Minhyun’s waist, a sigh escaping his lips as feels the other’s warmth seep into his skin.

“Love you, hyung.” He whispers against the other’s neck.

He’s willing to wait for the other to say it back, someday, soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im accepting fic prompts for this au! just comment down and i'll write for the ones which interest me yoohoo  
> also you can tweet me @kmjnghynjr :--)


End file.
